


Fight Forever

by dracofire87



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, Kayfabe Compliant, Love Sublimated into Hate, Love/Hate, Lust Sublimated Into Violence, Repressed Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofire87/pseuds/dracofire87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Owens totally doesn't care if Sami Zayn gets worn out fighting some Japanese twit before Wrestlemania. So why is he sneaking into the arena to watch the match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Forever

It was two days before Wrestlemania, and part of Kevin Owens’ brain reminded him that he really should have been been back in his hotel room, getting some rest. In two days, he was going to face Sami Zayn and the WWE Loser’s Brigade for the Intercontinental Title. His Wrestlemania moment, and he was  _ not _ going to fuck it up.

Okay, realistically, he was facing Sami Zayn for the title. Because really, who else in that pack had a chance? Zack Ryder?  _ “Get hyped! Stay hyped!”  _  Sure.

But Sami, healing shoulder and all, he was a threat. He didn’t so much want to win the title for himself, as he wanted to take it from Kevin--and Kevin knew from personal experience just how dangerous that could make a man. Even Sami.

_ Especially _ Sami.

So why the hell was he sneaking into this half-assed arena tonight?

Well, no. He wasn’t sneaking. He had a ticket and everything. And if the road agent he’d gotten it from had wondered why, he’d damn well known better than to ask.

Admittedly, coming in late, dressed in street clothes and a  _ baseball hat _ of all things, to a seat on the front edge of the nosebleed section, felt a lot like sneaking. But he wasn’t. He had a ticket. He just didn’t want all the attention from his fans. Yeah, because screw them. They wanted to see him, they should have bought tickets to Wrestlemania. Idiots.

Besides, who wanted to see Baron Whoever fight some nobody from the indies?

As if by an unseen signal, the crowd went still around him. Everyone silent, waiting, Kevin himself caught up in it, half tempted to cough or shout or do  _ something _ just to break the quiet, and then--

_ Whoa-ohh-ohh-oh-ohhh! _

Kevin shivered as Sami’s music blared into life, the hair on his arms and neck standing up as the crowd exploded to its feet.

_ Let’s go! _

He clamped his teeth on the words, curled his fingers into fists as the crowd  _ sang _ around him, lifted their voices, poured out their love for Sami. They never sang for anyone else. Not for Roman, not for Undertaker. Not for him.

They sang for Sami, and Kevin gritted his teeth and held on until the music finally died. In two days, he was going to  _ crush _ Sami Zayn, for once and for all. He was  _ not _ going to sing for him.

_ Nakamura! Nakamura! Nakamura! _

He scowled, seething at little at the mere memory of the rage that had burned through him when he’d heard about this match. William Regal, that vindictive asshole. He’d done it on purpose, Kevin knew it. Why else would that British bastard have booked Sami for a match two days before he was supposed to fight  _ Kevin? _ At  _ Wrestlemania. _

Sami was done with NXT. Everyone knew it. He was wrestling at the biggest event of the year, against one of the best wrestlers in the WWE! And Regal books him for a match against some Freddy Mercury-wannabe from New Japan? Nothing good came out of New Japan.

Finn Balor came out of New Japan, wasn’t that enough proof?

What if Sami got hurt? What if something went wrong? What if he couldn’t fight Kevin at Wrestlemania? He’d just gotten the chance to prove himself again, to lay hands on Sami again, and if he had that taken away...

Buzzing cello strings filled his ears, tearing his thoughts away. Kevin  _ refused _ to be impressed by the strange display that followed. It was absolutely  _ not _ eye-catching. Who needed all those sprawling theatrics anyway? Go to the ring, punch, win, profit.

And then the match began, and Kevin didn’t have much mental space left to snark.

It was...beautiful, almost. Nakamura, somehow both sinuous and terribly brutal, moving with an unpredictability that even Kevin had to admit he’d find hard to stop. And Sami...oh Sami, so dogged and determined, getting back up over and over, pulling out the miracle comebacks and the sudden reversals that had stolen so many matches out of Kevin’s hands.

_ Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! _

“C’mon, Sami, get him, get  _ up _ …” Someone close by was whispering, as if in agony, somehow still audible over the roar of the chanting crowd as Sami and Nakamura traded endless blows below him.

Kevin swallowed--and realized that the voice in his ears was his own. He found himself quite literally on the edge of his seat, hands wrapped around the balcony railing with a white-knuckled grip. 

He should sit back, he should let this go.

It wasn’t  _ right _ , it wasn’t  _ fair _ . It should be him with his hands on Sami, Sami’s body arched and vulnerable beneath his hands, crying out with every blow and coming back for more...

_ Fight forever! Fight forever! _

No, no, that was  _ his _ thing, his words, his promise to be the one that was always there. Always waiting. Always fighting, struggling, coming back together again. How dare Sami give that to him, even for one night? How dare Nakamura take that from him?

It should be him. It should be  _ him _ .

Kevin gasped as Nakamura countered Sami’s through-the-ropes DDT and left him hanging limp across the turnbuckle. Leaned forward as the Blue Thunder Bomb connected, slammed his fists onto the railing as Nakamura kicked out. Howled as Sami blew the Helluva Kick, dropped to his knees, swayed there with the lights gone out of his eyes.

_ One! Two! Three! _

He was on his feet, and he didn’t know why. His throat was raw, as if he’d been screaming. He couldn’t see, the ring below a blurry haze seen through hot eyes.

Kevin blinked hard, then swiped a hand across his eyes to clear them. Just in time to see Nakamura pull Sami into a hard hug--

\-- _ Sami’s arms around him, Sami hugging him with the NXT title in his arms, filling Kevin with something hot and terrible until he thought he would burst, until he had to slam Sami to the ground to be rid of it, to make it all make sense-- _

He watched Nakamura walk away, yielding the ring to Sami. Who stood there, so alone. Worn. Beaten. Unbroken.

_ Olé, olé, olé! Olé, olé, olé! _

Something twisted in his belly, rose hot and hard in his throat.

Kevin turned his back on the ring and walked away.

Let them sing. There were less than two days until Wrestlemania. And in two days?

_ Everyone _ was going to see that Sami was his, and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful Mithen for beta-reading this, and as usual, encouraging me to post it. And no, Kevin Owens probably didn't sneak into Takeover: Dallas to watch the match with Shinsuke Nakamura and Sami Zayn...but I bet he watched it on the Network!


End file.
